It's not you, it's them
by gleek06216
Summary: A quick little one shot, where Mike helps Rachel realize there's nothing wrong with her, she's just surrounded by idiots.  Cute little Cherry Fic, enjoy!


**Quick little Cherry one shot that wouldn't leave until it was written. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything about the show, wish I did though!**

**

* * *

**

Sitting there on the bench she'd never felt more alone. She sat there trying to figure out what was wrong with her that made people always leave. First her mom, then Finn and yes she broke up with Noah but only because she was fairly certain that he was going to break up with her soon, Finn again, then Jesse, then her mom, again, and now Finn for the third and decidedly last time.

She had been waiting for him at their restaurant, the one they always went to for their dates. He came in, late as always but he came straight to her table and looked serious.

"Um, listen, Rach, I don't think this is working." He said, looking anywhere but at her.

To her credit, she didn't cry, yell or show any of the shock she felt, she had thought they were doing well, but instead nodded, said "Ok," and walked out of the restaurant. Walking a good fifteen blocks before finally collapsing on the bench she was sitting on now.

Something was obviously wrong with her, right? Only that would chase so many people off, some multiple times. She didn't know what to do, or who to call. Her dads were out of town on business, Finn was obviously out. She considered calling Noah. He'd come pick her up and he'd probably even go off on Finn, if she'd let him but they were just starting to get their friendship back on track and she didn't want to be the reason it fell apart again. She wasn't close to anyone else in the Glee Club and her dance and vocal classmates all were incredibly jealous of her far superior talent, or at least that's what her daddy told her once when she asked why they all hated her.

She had resigned herself to walking home and crying herself to sleep when she felt someone sit beside her. Looking up she was surprised to see Mike sitting beside her. She hadn't seen him since school let out for the summer.

He smiled at her, "What's up?" He asked.

Rachel tried to smile back but failed, feeling the tears that didn't come at the restaurant, prickling just behind her eyes.

Mike noticed them too because he frowned and put his hand on her shoulder "What's wrong, Rach?"

That was all it took, the dam broke and she was sobbing. He put his arms around her and pulled her to him, "Shh..it's alright" He whispered, and continued whispering nonsensical phrases into her hair as she let out all of the hurt that had been thrust upon her this past year alone.

Ten minutes later, she finally calmed down enough for Mike to ask, "What happened?"

She ignored the question and looked at him, asking one of her own, "What's wrong with me?"

He looked confused, "That's what I'm asking you, Rach. What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "No, I mean what's wrong with me? What is it about me that makes people leave me? What did I do that was so horrible?" She was unsure why she was asking Mike these questions. They had never even had a real conversation before. In fact besides their brief dance in 'Gives you Hell' they had never really interacted at all but for some reason, she felt he'd have the answers she sought or maybe she just really hoped he would.

Mike looked a little shocked at her questions, "What'd Hudson do now?" he asked, and she actually saw anger in his eyes.

She shook her head, "It's not him" When she saw he didn't believe her, she amended, "It's not just him."

"What is it then?" Mike asked, quietly.

She found herself spilling the story of her mom, how her fathers were never home, telling him of her and Noah's brief relationship and her fear he'd leave, of Jesse and of all three instances with Finn. When she stopped talking to take a breath, she found herself pulled into another hug.

"They're all morons, that's what's wrong. It has nothing to do with you Rach. You didn't do anything, it's them."

She shook her head, against his chest, "It has to be something with me. It wasn't just one or two people left, Michael, three relationships and three parents are not a coincidence."

He tightened his grip on her, "Rach, you're amazing. You are talented, driven, and determined. On top of that, you're kind hearted and forgiving. There is nothing wrong with you, except, possibly you're too nice. They are all just too dumb to see what they're losing"

Rachel pulled away to look at him, "You don't even know me, how can you say any of that?"

He laughed, "Rach, I don't have to be your best friend or anything to see any of that. You wear your heart on your sleeve for everyone to see, so it's not hard. Hudson does what he does because he knows when it comes down to it, you'll forgive him and take him back. Jesse was a douche from the beginning if you ask me, and didn't deserve you. I honestly doubt that Puck was going to break up with you but if he did, it would have been the biggest mistake he's ever made and as for your parents, if they don't appreciate what a wonderful daughter they have, that's their loss."

Rachel's mouth dropped, "I don't think I've ever heard you talk that much" She said aloud, causing him to laugh because out of all he said, that was her answer?

She seemed to realize the silliness of that comment too because she added, "Thank you, Mike. That was very sweet of you to say."

He reached a hand to her face, brushing away the remaining tears, before resting it on her cheek making her look at him, "Just calling it as I see it, you're an amazing person and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life."

She felt the tears welling up again, this time though they were tears of happiness, not sorrow, She leaned over and kissed his cheek, impulsively before wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He hugged her back, just as tightly before pulling back and saying "How about you and I go get something to eat? Neither of us had dinner yet and I don't know about you but I'm starving"

She smiled at him, nodding "That sounds lovely" She replied, taking the hand he held out to her and following him to his car.

* * *

Seven years later, she stood there thinking back and laughing to herself. If you would have told her before that one fateful day that she'd be standing here in a wedding dress, getting ready to become Mrs. Rachel Chang, she would have laughed at you and told you to lay off the alcohol. Now however, she couldn't imagine her life without him.

He had been there for her through the rest of high school, helping her make friends and have fun. Teaching her how to let lose and relax sometimes. He was right with her as they went to NYU together both in the arts program, him for dance her for singing, acting and dance. He was there when she got her first Broadway role (tiny as it was) and when she finally got her break as Elphaba for Wicked.

She was with him when he got his first job as back up dancer for an up in coming pop singer and then when he joined the dancing league, The Extremists that were now sweeping the nation.

They stood by each other through everything that life threw at them, through the fights and the make ups; through the 'I love you's and the tears. They both had held many hated jobs to make ends meet in New York and at the end of it all they came out on top and Mike proved to her that he wasn't going anywhere and that it wasn't her but the rest of the idiots that were the problem.

She smiled as she thought about the day that started it all. Walking down the aisle with Noah on her arm(she felt it right that her best friend give her away instead of the fathers who had no right to give what wasn't really theirs) she smiled as she saw her Maid of Honor, Santana(who knew they had so much in common and would become best friends halfway through junior year?) and her other brides maids, Quinn, Britney and Dani Puckerman. The smile grew as she looked at the groomsmen, Matt, Kurt and Artie, (The best man on her arm) and the grin grew to it's fullest as she let her eyes settle on the man that made all of this happen.

Noah placed her hand in Mike's, kissed her cheek, whispered a quiet threat to the groom who just nodded, and got into his place beside Mike.

The vows went quickly, Rachel barely registering anything except the eyes of the man she fell in love with.

'You may kiss the bride' snapped her out of her thoughts. She saw the smirk on Mike's face before he leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you" He whispered as he broke away.

"Love you too" She whispered back smiling at him as she did.

* * *

As for those people who left her before him? She has nothing but thankfulness in her heart towards them because if it wasn't for them, she'd never have that heart to heart that ultimately led her to this day, which was definitely the happiest day of her life.

* * *

**My first official Cherry, what do you think? Lol. Now, early morning tomorrow so i'm heading to bed. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! 3 *HUGS* Have a great rest of the weekend!**


End file.
